


Knock

by dexterrrrr



Series: da cringe collection aka original stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Gen, Horror, Knocking, sense of being watched, sounds in the walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterrrrr/pseuds/dexterrrrr
Summary: The knocking came from the wall next to Jason. The knocking began to quicken as Jason stood there, stricken with fear. He looked towards his room and back at the wall. He decided to chance it and ran to his room, swiftly closing the door behind him and locking it.
Series: da cringe collection aka original stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045236
Kudos: 1





	Knock

**Author's Note:**

> hihi enjoy

The air grew colder as Jason prepared for another night without his parents. Jason got used to being alone at night, his parents usually worked nights and it was rare to even see them after 12 pm. 

This night however, was different. There was a deep-seated dread in his stomach. Jason shrugged it off as he walked through the hall. He had a strong sense he was being watched as he walked, causing him to quicken his pace. 

He was about to reach his room as he heard the sound of knocking. He wouldn't have paid it any mind, mostly because his parents told him to not open the front door. Except, it wasn't coming from the front door. 

The knocking came from the wall next to Jason. The knocking began to quicken as Jason stood there, stricken with fear. He looked towards his room and back at the wall. He decided to chance it and ran to his room, swiftly closing the door behind him and locking it. 

He tried to calm his breathing down as he placed a hand to his rapidly beating heart. After his heartbeat calmed down slightly, he put his ear to the door in an attempt at trying to gauge the sounds in the hallway. From what Jason could hear, the knocking seemed to have stopped and he exhaled in relief. 

He carefully unlocked the door and peeked out, slowly nodding after seeing nothing. At that moment, the lights shut off. Jason was in complete darkness. 

He bolted for his bed as best he could and grabbed his phone, trying to quickly turn on the flashlight. The knocking came back as Jason struggled with trying to turn his phone's flashlight on. 

"knock...knock...knock...knock" a cold   
voice spoke out. Jason froze in place and dropped his phone as the knocking sound increased. 

"who-who's there?" Jason spoke out, his voice was stricken with fear and panic. There was no response and the knocking grew louder.

"knock...knock...knock" the voice spoke out again, much more closer than before. Jason didn't respond this time, too frozen with fear to even breathe, let alone speak. 

He could hear the knocking grow even louder as the room grew colder, much more colder. There was a sudden laugh, not from Jason but from whatever was in the darkness. The laugh was harsh but had a slight tinge of amusement in the tone.

"knock...knock"

The lights flashed back on. The house was empty.

knock


End file.
